Meow!
by RinnyRibbons
Summary: When Miku's cat passes away and she's struck with sadness, someone has a very odd way of cheering her up. LenKu.


When Miku's cat passes away and she's struck with sadness, someone has a very odd way of cheering her up.

* * *

_**Hey there~ It's one in the morning, and since I can't sleep... you know what I decided to do?**_

_**Correct! Write a Miku x Len Fanfiction. Hopefully it's cute enough for you. I really tried.**_

_**Enjoy the Lenkuness~!**_

* * *

_What happened to the girl who used to smile so cheerfully? _

_It started yesterday… we were talking on the phone, she was giggling, I could practically see her blushing. I was flirting with her, hoping that she would notice me in a more romantic way... But then I heard her mom's voice, and she stopped talking._

_I even could hear her quietly crying, and even though she was upset, she managed a goodbye.  
_The next day, she looked so upset… her eyes reflected gloominess, and she couldn't smile well._  
_

_I knew it was fake, she didn't want to worry anyone. _

_Finally, I felt I needed to ask someone what was wrong._

I met up with her once she was off-stage, she was in her dressing room, the director said she needed a break.

Miku was supposed to be singing _Ah, It's a wonderful cat's life… _and she just suddenly burst into tears.

She was so sad it was affecting her work?! This was definitely not the Miku I knew. So I headed down there.

I knocked against the door, and it was silent, so I let myself in… and as soon as I spotted Miku, I took a seat close to her, and even though she tried to avoid my eyes, I sharply stared her in the eyes.

"Miku… you have been acting differently, could you tell me what's wrong?"

No reply.

"And your singing career, you love to sing! But… you started crying, and you couldn't… why?"

No answer.

"It's even affected the other Vocaloids! We're all worried about you."

Silence.

"Miku!" I forced her chin up, and looked her in the eyes… I never thought I could make a move like that.

But even so, I leaned up closer… she blinked at me, but with no expression. It wasn't like her at all.

I sighed, there was nothing I could do to get through to her…but I wasn't giving up just yet.

I looked around for something, anything that could help me in this situation!

"Rin?" I saw the familiar ribbon, and approached her quickly. She was my music partner… we were as close as siblings, you could say, but no one could say for sure what we were.

Anyways, I headed up toward her, and she must've saw the troubled look in my expression.

"What's the matter?" She asked, and I nervously fumbled with the ponytail at the back of my head…

"Do you know what's wrong with Miku?" I asked, and her face immediately went from shocked to biting her lip.

"Well… she didn't want me to tell anyone, but her cat passed away, and she's been really sad about it. Especially when she had to sing that song, I understand how she feels… poor girl." She sympathized, explaining the whole situation out.

"Thank you so much, Rin!" I quickly gave her a tight hug and ran to my dressing room.

_Where is it… where is it….?_

I glanced all around, looked through a couple of boxes, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for these?" An almost teasing voice called out from my doorway… it was Gumi.

I saw her holding exactly what I was looking for, and I nodded.

"Gumi, please, it's important." I begged.

"Hmm, I don't really know, Len. Giving you cat ears and such so you can go flirt around with Miku? Don't you think that will just make her even sadder?" She made a good point… but I knew it wouldn't make her sad.

"Gumi…" I narrowed my eyes, "Please!"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and tossed the bag at me.

In just a couple of seconds, I had changed into cat ears, drawn on whiskers, and had a cat tail clipped to my belt loop… it was an embarrassing sight, but it was for Miku… so it was all worth it.

I carefully walked back to Miku's dressing room, hoping that nobody would see me. I avoided everyone successfully, and snuck into the room, Miku was still sitting there, most likely with a blank expression.

I blushed, mortified that I was doing this… but again, it was for Miku. I went behind her and grabbed her pigtails, tugging them lightly… and she spun around, eyes widened.

…

…

…

And as soon as she caught a glimpse of me, she held in a giggle.

"M-meow…" I stuttered out, and she laughed this time, rather cutely, might I add.

She got up off her chair and smiled weakly at me, wiping away a few tears…

"Did you really do this for me? Len, of all things… dressing up as a cat?" She took a step closer.

My blush reddened, and I decided to do something… well, unexpected to say the least.

"I...I-I'm sorry about this Miku, but I can't help it." I grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her closer to me. Leaning closer, very quickly, I pressed my lips against hers, and she let out a muffled, shocked sound.

She didn't seem to object, though, so I moved my lips firmly and smoothly against hers… then pulled away. Now, not only my face, but hers, too, was now a rosy, pinkish glow.

"Mi...Miku, I really like you." I pulled her into my arms and embraced her warmly… she felt stiff, and I was afraid to release her, I was afraid of her reaction. After a while, though, she tugged my ponytail back, and I jumped back with a worried face… was she mad at me?

"Idiot… I like you too!" She pulled roughly against my tie and my lips were forced against hers… and I went along with it, kissing her gently at first… but then it started to get passionate, and I licked her sweet and soft lips, and her mouth opened…

My face flushed as I stuck my tongue in her mouth and let it explore, our tongues tangling and twirling around. "Um… should I come back later?" I pulled away, a string of saliva following and splitting through the middle.

Me and Miku covered our faces and kept quiet… eventually we heard a mumble or two, and the door closed.

And we looked up at each other, our eyes matching at just the right time.

"S-so…" I awkwardly said, "What should we do now?"

"I don't want to go back out there…" She shivered, "It's too embarrassing."

"Well, we don't have to," I chuckled, and leaned down to her lips.

_Life is sweet~_

…

…

…

_Just like Miku's lips!_

_~End~_

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated, as always! Let me know what you think!**  
_

_**Thanks so much! Bye-Bee~**_


End file.
